xResta Umx
by sangozinha
Summary: Ela podia ter perdido o emprego, ele podia achar que era feliz pelo resto da vida, ela podia ter recomendado um ótimo advogado, ele podia não exprimentar um chocolate quente maravilho...E no fim, ambos podiam não conseguir deixar restar apenas uma bolinha


x

Resta um

x

-Ahhh...Droga, droga, droga!!!-reclama a mulher enquanto levanta da cama, jogando o despertador no chão, sem querer.

Depois de sentir o choque do pé quente e descalso encontrar o chão frio do quarto, a mulher, sai correndo tentando achar alguma roupa decente e ao mesmo tempo quente no guarda roupa .

No fim acabou vestindo uma calça social cinza, uma blusa de gola alta rosa de malha com um terninho cinza por cima, e um cachecol branco quente combinando com as luvas também brancas. O cabelo estava preso em um alto rabo de cavalo, tendo apenas a franja para emoudurar o rosto, sua irmã iria ficar muito brava por ela prender o cabelo, mas agora não tinha tempo para passar os cremes que deveria passar nem tempo para deixa-lo em condições no minimo apresentaveis. Calçou o sapato preto de bico fino e pegou sua bolsa. Trancou a porta de casa e saiu correndo até o ponto de onibus.

-por favor,que eu não perca o onibus...-pediu enquanto corria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estava de pé, já tinha dado o sinal, e iria descer no próximo ponto. Tinha sorte de não ter pego o ônibus lotado. Devia ser o frio que afastava as pessoas.

O onibus parou, ele desceu. Viu algumas pessoas subirem. Olhou no relógio, demoraria apenas uma hora para sua namorada chegar...

-Acho que vou fazer uma surpresa...-pensou alto sentando em um banco que tinha na praça em frente ao ponto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O onibus estava fechando a porta, quando no fim da rua surjio a figura de uma mulher correndo. Porém, quando ela chegou perto o suficiente o automovel já estava uma quadra a frente. A moça parou parecendo esgotada, quando finalmete as lágrimas começaram a cair.Sentou no primeiro banco que viu, sem perceber que este estava ocupado. O rosto estava completamente húmido, misturando um pouco do suor, um pouco da garoa fina e as lágrimas. O homem que estava sentado ao lado, se assustou com a reação da mulher ao seu lado, porém ela tinha atingido seu ponto fraco...Estava chorando. Silenciosamente ele retirou um lenço de pano do bolso e ofereceu a moça.

-Ah...Obrigada...-aceitou a mulher notando a presença do homem ao seu lado

-Não por isso...-respondeu sorrindo

-Me desculpe, devo te-lo assustado não?-perguntou sorrindo sem graça secando as lágrimas.

-Não se preocupe...-disse.

-É que...bem...eu acabei de perder o meu emprego.

-Eu pensei que tivesse sido o onibus...-disse ainda sorrindo fanzendo- a rir.

-Pois é...Ainda se fosse.-disse acompanhada de um suspiro.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

-Eu já levei duas advertencias no trabalho, se me atraza-se de novo...Bem, nas palavras da minha chefe, eu não precisava nem me preocupar em ir.-contou sorrindo tristemente.-É o meu quarto emprego, em dois meses...Eu não queria ter que procurar por um quinto...

O homem estranhou aquela declaração, afinal, haviam acabado de se conhecer não é mesmo?

-Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando...Quem é essa louca que está falando com um completo desconhecido?-disse sorrindo tristemente.

-Era quase isso...-admitio desviando o olhar dela

-Bom...Kagome Higurashi - disse estendendo a mão.-Ex. gerente do setor de desig grafico da J&K empresas, muito prazer.

-Prazer...-disse aceitando a mão da mulher.-Inuyasha Taiasho, repoter...-completou.

-Prazer...Bom, agora não estou falando com um estranho...-comentou sorrindo.

-Acho que não...Mas você ainda não me conhece, e eu muito menos ...-falou

-É...pode ser...Bom, então eu te falo mais sobre mim...-disse.-Tenho 28 anos, e vim para capital a procura de emprego a dois meses, moro em um prédio onde todos me conhecem, tenho um irmã casada que é estilista de moda, e que tem uma paixão por cabelos...Alias, ela iria amar seu cabelo, e bom...Não tenho namorado, e muito menos um pretendente, não tenho gosto de música definido, não sei cozinhar muito bem...-falou tudo em um flolego.-E minha cor preferida é o marrom!

-Bom...acho que agora te conheço não é mesmo?-disse e ela riu

-Me desculpe, é que eu falo de mais quando estou tentando não chorar...-disse e as lágrimas voltaram para o rosto.

-Ei, ei...Por que você...Sei lá, não inventa uma desculpa?-perguntou tentando faze-la parar de chorar

-Eu..Eu...não sei mentir...-disse soluçando

-Como, não sabe mentir?É por telefone!-ele disse, mas ela só deu um sorriso amarelo.-Ok, ok...Qual é o telefone da empresa?-perguntou

-56789503-disse ela de cabeça.

Ele dicou o número e ela ficou olhando curiosa para ele.

-O que você vai dizer?-perguntou

-Shiu...Tá chamando...

Bip...Bip...

-J&K empresas, boa noite?

-Olá, aqui é do hostpital St. Felicius, e bom, eu gostaria de saber se kagome Higurashi trabalha ai?

-Sim, trabalha, por que?-perguntou a secretária

-Bom, ela sofreu um acidente, uma moto a atropelou, e bem, ela não irá permanecer no hospital, pois não teve ferimentos nem nenhum problema evidente, porém gostariamos de deixá-la em observação, mas ela estava preocupada com o trabalho, eu poderia informa-la que ela poderá tirar uma licença?

-Oh...Claro, claro...Eu irei informar a supervisora, porém nessas horas o funcionário sempre ganha licença, obrigada por avisar, e mande melhoras para higurashi.

-Sim, senhora, obrigado.

Então ele desligou, e pode ver o rosto surpreso da menina.

-Você mentiu!-ela disse

-Pois é...-falou

-Mas...Mas...

-Bom, você só vai trabalhar daqui a dois dias...

-Como você sabia que eu iria ter licença??

-Oras, se alguém descobre que um funcionario foi obrigado a trabalhar depois de ter sido atropelado, a imagem da empresa iria por água abaixo...-comentou

-Mas eu não fui atropelada!

-Eles não sabem disso!-falou sorrindo.

Ficaram se encarando, ele sorrindo calmo e ela ainda com o rosto surpreso, porém isso mudou, quando ela começou a rir, e pulou nos braços dele para um abraço.

-obrigada, Inuyasha!Muito obrigada!-disse o soltando.

-Não se preocupe!-disse sorrindo.-Agora você pode voltar para casa...-ele disse e o sorriso sumiu

-Mas, e você?? Vai ficar esperando o ônibus sozinho?-perguntou preocupada

-Não tem problema...

-Tem sim! Você salvou minha vida! O mínimo que eu posso fazer é lhe fazer compania!

-Não precisa!-exclamou

-Claro que precisa! Que ônibus você pega?-perguntou voltando a sentar

-Eu, estou esperando minha esposa...-mentiu.

-Oh...Certo...E qual é o ônibus que ela pega?-perguntou

-Sentido centro, L-3-respondeu

-Bom, não vai demorar muito para chegar...-sorrio.

-É que ela é muito ciumenta...-comentou

-Tudo bem, quando eu avistar o ônibus eu vou embora...

Ficaram em silêncio e Inuyasha não soube explicar por que tinha mentido. Kikyo era apenas sua namorada, mas, por um instante ele achou que se falasse isso, seria mais fácil de esquece-la e de pensar apenas em kagome, bom, pelo menos ela não tinha pedido para conhecer sua "esposa" isso era um alívio.Kagome estava com os olhos perdidos, na noite, mas logo quebrou o silêncio.

-Me fale mais de você??-perguntou a mulher

Depois a conversa não teve mais interrupções, Inuyasha contou sobre sua vida e a mulher mostrou ser tão boa ouvinte quanto era boa em falar, ela também falou bastante, discutiram tudo o que eles achavam importante, no final, ela já não se preocupava mais com o emprego, e ele tinha quase esquecido da mentira sobre sua esposa.

-Eu tenho que ir...-ela disse.

-Por que?-ele perguntou triste por ela ter que ir.

-O ônibus da sua esposa está chegando...-respondeu.-Foi um prazer Inuyasha.-despediu-se antes de partir.

Inuyasha não respondeu, e ficou vendo a mulher partir, enquanto via o ônibus chegar. Kagome então desapareceu de vista, e o automovel ficou mais perto, o motorista parou e entre homens e mulheres ele reconheceu sua namorada.

-Inuyasha!-ela disse ao ve-lo-O que faz aqui?

-Estava te esperando...-responde sorrindo

-Ah...-falou a mulher com um tom de desapontamento.

Ficaram em silêncio quando o vento mudou de direção, e a brisa tocava o rosto do homem que com o ofato desenvolvido pode perseber um cheiro que não era de sua namorada.

-Onde esteve Kikyo?-sua voz se tornou fria

-Como assim?-ela parecia ter treinado a resposta.-Estava no trabalho...

- E ficou com outro cara lá mesmo, ou teve mais discrição?-perguntou ainda mais frio

-Do que você está falando?-perguntou ela fingindo-se de desentendida.

-Isso mesmo...Pensou que podia trair um meio-yocai?? Pois bem, não pode...Eu sinto o cheiro dele em você, mesmo você tendo o trabalho de tomar um banho de perfume!-falou cada vez mais frio

-Não é isso Inuyasha!-exclamou a mulher

-Eu sinto o cheiro dele, dentro de você!-disse enojado.-Quer saber...Você pode ir para minha casa agora e pegar tudo o que é seu, por que você não irá mais ficar por lá!-disse

-Inuyasha! Você não pode fazer isso comigo!

-posso e já fiz!-respondeu

A mulher indignada saiu dali sem nem ao menos mostrar remorso...Ele deixou-se cair no banco de novo, quando uma voz conhecida se fez ouvir.

-Desculpe...-dissse

-Kagome?-perguntou o homem

-Perdão, mas eu não pude deixar de ouvir...-ela disse e ele voltou a encarar o chão melancólico.-Se quiser eu conheço um bom advogado...

-Nós não eramos casados...

-Mas você disse...

-Eu menti...-cortou-a

-Entendi...

Ele esperava que ela vira-se as costas e fosse embora mas ela sentou do seu lado.

-Por que você voltou?-perguntou cortando o silêncio

-Eu fiquei com o seu lenço...-ela respondeu devolvendo o lenço

-Ah...Obrigado...-agradeceu guardando-o.

-Quer saber o que eu acho?-ela perguntou

-o que?

-Nós precisamos de um bom chocolate quente!-ela respondeu sorrindo.-o que acha?

-Seria ótimo.

Fizeram o caminho que Inuyasha a vira fazer mais cedo. Pararam na frente de um prédio pequeno mas muito bem arrumado, Kagome comprimentou o porteiro, e ambos entraram no elevador, dentro deste estava uma senhora.

-Kagome minha querida, não deveria estar trabalhando?-perguntou a senhora

-Perdi o horario vó Kaede...-respondeu sorrindo

-Então terei que voltar a procurar empregos no jornal?

-Não, não...Eu consegui mais uma chance!-disse sorrindo

-Que bom então! -sorrio a senhora.- Passe em casa qualquer hora para comer alguns biscoitos...-disse saindo do elevador no segundo andar.-Pode trazer o seu amigo!-disse sorrindo fazendo a mulher corar.

-Perdão...-disse após a porta fechar.-A vovó sabe ser indiscreta...-falou ainda corada

-Tudo bem...-ele falou sorrindo

A casa de kagome, era do jeito que ele tinha imaginado, não era muito arrumado, nem muito bagunçado, tinha um aroma agradavel de final de incenso, não era grande mas não chegava a ser pequeno. persebeu como ali parecia uma casa mesmo, enquanto o lugar onde ele morava parecia apenas um hotel para ele.Nas paredes fotos da familia dela, e dela mesma.

-Fique a vontade, eu vou fazer o chocolate quente...-ela disse antes de entrar por outr porta que devia dar para uma cozinha

Ele seguio no corredor e acabou na sala, onde viu uma espaço bem mobiliado, tinha mais fotos e algumas flores, na mesa de centro um daqueles jogos de resta um, não tinha televisão, no canto escondido um armário, que quando ele abrio pode ver que estava cheio de jogos de tabuleiros.Sentou em um dos sofás e tentou uma partida de resta um. Depois da segunda rodada, a mulher aparece com duas canecas, uma marrom e outra amarela.

-Aqui está!-disse entregando-lhe a caneca amarela.

-Obrigado!-agradeceu

-Então, conseguiu?-perguntou olhando para o tabuleiro a sua frente.

-Não...Até agora só restou quatro...-respondeu tomando um gole.-Nossa! Está realmente muito bom!

-Obrigada...Chocolate quente é minha especialidade!

A noite procedeu com os dois tomando chocolate quente e tentando fazer restar apenas uma bolinha no tabúleiro. As horas passaram, porém eles não perceberam...as partidas estavam sendo cada vez mais colocadas em segundo plano, e o chocolate foi acabando.Quando viram, Kagome já estava deitada ao lado de inuyasha, ele estava encarando o teto e ela estava de bruços.

Não viram quando a converça acabou, não perseberam quando os olhares se cruzaram, não notaram que estavam se aproximando até sentirem seus lábios um sobre o outro. Não tiveram pressa, e o beijo se desenrolou devagar, não voltaram a perfeita conciencia até se separarem e Kagome ter desfeito o contato voltando a sentar.

-Agente não pode...-ela sussurou

-por que não?-ele perguntou sentando também

-Você acabou de terminar com a sua...Sei lá o que ela era sua...Não é certo...-ela respondeu passando a mão no cabelo.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite Inuyasha viu o outro lado de kagome, o lado que não era otimista o lado em que ela deixava a mostra todos os seus sentimentos.

-Namorados...-disse mais ela não entendeu.-Eu e Kikyo eramos namorados...Mas ela nunca foi minha...Ela sempre me traiu...Eu sei...Mas eu estava acomodado de mais para quere mudar...-falou.-Mas depois de te conhecer...Simplesmente não quis voltar a modormia.

Dessa vez ela que ficou surpresa, ela pode ver que era verdade, com uma simples troca de olhar, então ela percebeu que ele estava sendo o mais sincero que podia.

O que se seguio depois, não pode ser descrito por palavras, os beijos que eles trocaram durante aquela noite não foram tão simples a ponto de poderem ser descritos com palavras, as juras de amor foram tantas que perderam a conta. O que pode se dizer é que Kagome não perdeu o emprego, Inuyasha ganhou uma nova casa, e os dois juntos conseguiram deixar apenas uma bolinha no tabúleiro, mas isso demorou anos...

x

Oi pessoinhas!!!!

Bom, essa one-short surgiu do nada, eu estava pensando, que temas eu poderia usar em uma one-short? Balada, festa de algum conhecido, taxi...Ai eu cheguei em...Ponto de ônibus!! E o resto veio naturalmente...Eu parei um dia e escrevi! Legal neh?? Espero que vocês tenham gostado!!!!

Ah...Eu nunca responde review de one-short...Por que eu tenho preguiça, mas eu abro uma exceção para esta fic! Eu prometo que trago um novo capitulo soh com resposta de review!! Ai vocês decidem ok???

Brigadinha por lerem!!

Ah!!! Obrigada a Kik-cha! Que gostou da fic e me mandou postar!!XD

Beijokinhas

Sangozinha


End file.
